The New Hell Exo
by Anjani FujoshiHHCBKS
Summary: Neraka baru akan segera menghampiri sebuah boyband terkenal bernama Exo yang berada dibawah naungan SM. Mereka sedang hiatus, setelah mereka melakukan tor dunia mereka yang bertajuk Exoplanet#2 exo'luXion. "Terimalah neraka baru kalian, Hyung-hyungku tersayang" "Akan aku pastikan kalian terbiasa" Semoga hidup kalian tenang. Karna aku tidak menjamin akan hal itu. Yaoi! Exo member!
***Indonesia - Jakarta 23.00 WIB**

Bunyi deru langkah yang tergesa-gesa terdengar disetiap lorong koridor kantor yang sekarang sudah sangat sepi ini. Kaki jenjangnnya melangkah dengan lebar saat sudah melihat siluet pintu yang ditujunya dan berhenti total di depan sebuah pintu bercat hitam pekat. Ia mengatur sedikit nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan juga mengatur jasnya yang agak berantakan saat lari tadi. Dengan slow mention, ia mengetuk pintu itu dan terdengar suara yang terdengar kecil dimalam seperti ini menyuruhnya masuk.

Clekk

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan siluet orang yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya sambil menotak-atik benda persegi panjang canggih yang kita sebut saja Laptop. Keadaan dialam ruangan itu sangatlah mencengkam karna tidak ada cahaya sama sekali didalam sana. Hanya ada cahaya temaram yang berasal dari laptop tersebut yang membuat ruangan itu seperti ruangan angker

"Hhh.. Ada apa kau memanggilku semalam ini?" tanya lelaki berjas itu

"Aku hanya takut sendirian.. Kau tak mau menemaniku?" lirih orang itu namun matanya tak lepas dari monitor benda persegi panjang itu

"E-ehh, kau."

"Hehe, tidak kok.. Aku hanya bercanda" cengirnya

"Jadi.. sudah kau dapatkan kontrak itu?" tanyanya

"Itu.. Mereka.."

BRAKKK

"Cih, kau memang tak berguna R! Apa perlu aku sendiri yang turun tangan, hah?!"

"Ma-maafkan aku.. mereka menolak dengan keras kontrak kita. Mereka menganggap kita gila.."

"Hahaha! Gila? Ya! Aku memang gila karna mereka!" teriaknya dengan nada lantang diiringi suara tawa mengerikannya

"Haha, Mereka ingin bermain-main denganku? Kau salah orang, Lee sooman. Kupastikan kalian berlutut dihadapanku besok." desisnya tajam saat tawa berhenti bagai angin lalu

Lelaki berjas yang dipanggil R itu hanya menelan ludahnya takut-takut. Ini akan terjadi bencana besar. Yah, besok yang namanya SM Entertainment akan jatuh kalau Dia sudah berkata seperti itu.

"Siapkan tiket penerbangan Indonesia-Korea besok pagi" perintahnya sambil menutup kasar laptop itu dan melangkah keluar namun, sebelum ia membuka pintu, ada senyum iblis yang keluar dari bibirnya

.

.

.

.

 **The new Hell** **Exo**

 **Rated : M lah**

 **Cast : Semua member Exo dan seseorang :V**

 **This is My Fanfiction! No plagiat! Copas apalagi :V**

 **Summary : Neraka baru akan segera menghampiri sebuah boyband terkenal bernama Exo yang berada dibawah naungan SM Entertainment. Mereka sedang hiatus atau istirahat, setelah mereka melakukan thor dunia mereka yang bertajuk Exoplanet#2 exo'luXion. "Terimalah neraka baru kalian, Hyung-hyungku tersayang. Haha"** **"Akan aku pastikan kalian terbiasa" Owow, semoga hidup kalian tenang. Karna aku tidak menjamin akan hal itu. Summary gaje/ Yaoi! Exo member!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HappyReading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Bandara SoekarnoHatta - Jakarta 05.00**

"Jadwal penerbangan kita ditunda 2 jam lagi karna ada halangan, jadi.."

"Hubungi L dan kita berangkat dengan pesawat jet"

"Ta-tapi.." perkataan R terputus saat melihat tatapan tajam nan dingin atasannya itu dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengambil phonselnya dan mengikuti suruhan atasannya itu

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya saat R sudah menutup phonselnya

"Kita akan berangkat 15 menit lagi"

.

.

10 menit mereka menunggu diruang tunggu VIP dan terdengarlah suara seorang perempuan yang menyatakan bahwa pesawat jet yang mereka pesan sudah datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Dan dengan santai, Dia berjalan keluar meninggalkan R yang sedang berbicara dengan perempuan itu tentang penerbangan mereka.

Semua persiapan jet sudah mantap dan tinggal take off. Dan senyum mengerikan tak pernah luput dari bibirnya.

"Mati kau, Lee Soo Man"

* * *

 **The new Hell Exo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Korea Selatan - Seoul 09.00_Kantor SM Entertainment**

 **"Joesonghabnida, miseuteo Lee Soo Man eun bappeun mich banghae hal su eobs-seubnida. Joesonghabnida"**

(Maaf, tuan Lee Sooman sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu. Kami mohon maaf) ucapnya sopan

 **"A, gwaenchanh-a .. Gamsahabnida"**

(Aah, tidak apa-apa.. Terima kasih) ucap R dengan senyumnya yang dipaksakan

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya saat R sudah didepan mata

"Dia bilang mereka sedang si.."

"Berhenti omong kosong, biadap!" desisnya dan berjalan ke repsesionis itu dengan arogan

 **"Eodi Lee Soo Man? Naneun geuwa hamkke jung-yohan gyeyag ieossda. Geuneun naleulbogo haji anhneun gyeong-u, dangsin-i pasan hwagsinhabnida."**

(Dimana Lee Soo Man? Aku ada kontrak penting dengannya. Kalau sampai dia tidak menemuiku, kupastikan kalian bangkrut.) desisnya dengan tajam dan membuat repsesionis itu ketakutan

 **"Ge-geulae.. Na-naega geudeul-eul malhaejuji.. Jam-jamsi gidalyeojusibsio.."**

(I-iya.. sa-saya akan memberitahukan kepada mereka..To-tolong tunggu sebentar..) ucapnya takut dan mulai menghubungi lagi

.

.

 **"Geulaeseo, dangsin-eun yeogie ogo sip-eo habnikka?"**

(Jadi, apa maumu datang kemari?) tanya Lee Soo Man

 **"Geulsse, dangsin-eun naega wonhaneun geos-eul algoissda"**

(Well, kau tau apa mauku) ucapnya santai

 **"Ani! Naneun gyeyag e jujeo! Dangsin michyeoss-eo?! Dangsin-eun noe ga eobs-eusibnikka?!"**

(Tidak! Aku menolak keras kontrakmu itu! Apa kau sudah gila?! Apa kau tidak punya otak?!)

 **"Haha, geugeon dangsin-i wonhaneun ibnida. Hajiman dangsin-i al-aya hal han gaji, Lee Soo Man iissda. SM Entertainment neun jigeum nae son eissda. Dangsin-i bich-eul halyeoneun gyeong-u** **, modeun nal wonhaji ttaleubnida. Geuleom dangsin-eun ganan haji anh-eulgeoya. i nyuseu seoljeong-eul hage haneun beom-wi."**

(Haha, itu maumu. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Lee Soo Man. SM Entertainment berada ditanganku sekarang. Kalau kau ingin tetap bersinar, ikuti semua mau ku. Maka kau tidak akan melarat lagi. Sampai-sampai membuat berita settingan itu.)

 **"Dangsin-eun mueos-eul uimihabnikka?! Dangsin-eun SM Entertainment e daehae amugeosdo molla?! Naneun geugeos-eul guchug! Dangsin-eun amugeosdo moleugo geunyang kosmul bandal iya!"**

(Apa maksudmu?! Kau tau apa tentang SM Entertainment?! Aku ini yang membangunnya! Kau hanya perusak ingusan yang tidak tau apa-apa!)

 **"Nan geunyang gyeyag-eul haeyahabnida, dangsin-eun huhoehaji anh-eul geos"**

(Aku hanya butuh surat kontrak, dan kau tidak akan menyesal)

 **"Ani"**

(Tidak) tolak Lee Soo Man lagi

 **"Geulsse, dangsin-eun gojib-i se namja ibnida. Nan dangsin-i nae jusig eun mueos cheolhoe haeyahabnikka? oh, nae jusig, SM hwagsilhi bingon mich ab-yeon maeteu leul ppobgo geu gyeong-u kkaji.. Saeng-gag onda. Geuligo .. o geuneun, naega .. Dangsin-i nae hoesa e keuge uijonhaji masibsio kkamppag ibnikka? R eun, naega geudeul ege jun jusig-ui bangbeob suleul ilg-eo!"**

(Baiklah, kau memang keras kepala pak tua. Apa perlu aku mencabut saham ku padamu? Oh, kalau dipikir-pikir.. Kalau sampai aku mencabut saham ku, SM pasti melarat dan guling tikar. Dan.. Oh ia, aku lupa.. Bukankah kalian sangat bergantung pada perusahaanku? R, bacakan berapa jumlah saham yang aku berikan kepada mereka!)

 **"Uliga tujahaneun chong jusig-eun 12,000,000,000.00 eog won ida. Geuligo uli hoesa SM Entertainment ui modeun pil-yo ui chong 06,300,000,000.00 eog won ida."**

(Total saham yang kita investasikan adalah ,00 miliar won. Dan total semua kebutuhan SM Entertainment pada perusahaan kita adalah ,00 miliar won.) jawab R sambil membolak-balik kertas terlegalisir itu

Dia tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan saat melihat Lee Soo Man tidak berkutik sama sekali saat mendengar total investasi antara SM Entertainment dengan perusahaan yang memang sedang melejit ke dunia

Dengan gaya angkuh nan arogan, dia bertanya **"Geulaeseo.. Eotteohge, heum?"**

(Jadi.. Bagaimana, hm?)

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar di ruangan mewah itu.

 **"Joh-a.., ha. Geuleona naneun gugeol.. Geudeul-eul jal chily.."**

(Hhahh.. Baiklah. Tapi ku mohon.. Perlakukan mereka dengan baik..)

Dan saat itu juga, Exo akan merasakan apa yang dirasakan EXO-L terkhususnya Fujoshi dan Fundashi

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhah.. Aku bosan!" teriak lelaki yang paling muda disitu

Ke sembilan lelaki tampan..upss, maksudku lelaki tampan dan cantik(?) sedang berada didorm mereka dengan segala macam kesibukkan. Sehun yang sedang duduk malas-malasan di pantri, Kyungsoo dan Lay yang sedang berkutat didapur, Kai yang sibuk bermain handphone, dua couple berisik ChanBaek sedang berselca dengan pose yang imut, Chen dan Xiumin yang sedang beradu high note serta sang leader, Suho sedang sibuk dengan alat makan yang ditatanya di atas meja makan.

"Diam OhSehun! Kau menganggu ku!" balas Kyungsoo sengit dari dapur saat mendengar keluhan sehun

Lelaki yang bernama Oh Sehun itu hanya mencibir tak jelas dan mulai berteriak lagi dan mendapat getok sayang dari Kyungsoo

"Appo!~ Hyung.. Kau tega dengan dongsaeng tampanmu!..~" rengek Sehun dan membuat Kyungsoo seperti ingin muntah

"Uhh, berhenti menyebut dirimu tampan Sehun. Atau kau tidak mendapatkan jatah makan malam!" ancam Kyungsoo

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur dan mulai berkutat dengan berbagai macam alat dan bahan memasak dibantu Lay. Sehun semakin mencibir dalam diam sambil berkata dengan pelan "Aku memang tampan"

Dorm mereka memang tidak pernah sepi. Dorm yang dipenuhi lelaki tampan maupun cantik ini sangatlah ramai dengan segala kesibukkan dan kekonyolan mereka sendiri. Dorm yang selalu dipuja dan diimpikan para ExoL untuk memasukinya dan melihat segala hal yang mereka impikan. Dorm ini menyimpan segala rahasia mereka satu per satu dan rahasia itu akan terbongkar saat seseorang datang.

"Makanan siap!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menaruh mangkuk sup yang masih mengepul diatas meja

"AAH! Akhirnya!" teriak Sehun menghampiri meja makan, siap dengan piring sendoknya

"Berhenti disitu, OhMagnae! Aku akan mengurangi jatah baconmu!" teriak Kyungsoo saat Sehun berniat mengambil bacon melebihi jatahnya

"Apa-apaan ini, Kyung?! Aku sangat lapar menunggumu memasak!" protes Sehun

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan hawa tak menyenangkan saat kata 'Hyung' tak keluar dari mulut magnae itu. Meja makan hening. Sehun masih berlagak sok jadi hyung dengan melipat kedua lenganya di depan dada

"Kau.. Jatah baconmu aku kurangi seperdua dan jangan coba-coba mengambil sup! Kau mengerti Magnae?!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan lantang dan membuat wajah tampan Sehun menekuk sambil merengek pada Kyungsoo. Tawa pun pecah melihat tingkah magnae mereka pada saat-saat seperti ini. Wooh, memang menyenangkan

 ** _Oh Oh Yeah~_**  
 ** _Gakkeum i muneul datgo nan saenggage ppajyeo_**  
 ** _Mudae wi nae moseubeul sangsanghagon haesseo~_**

Dering ponsel terdengar disela tawa mereka. Setelah mengisyaratkan untuk diam, Suho mulai mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Hallo? ada apa noona?" tanya Suho

"..." terdengar suara disebrang sana yang dilanda kepanikkan

"A-apa? Ba-baiklah manager noona.." jawab Suho dengan kaku dan mengundang tanda tanya dari semua member.

Setelah Suho memutuskan sambungan panggilan, Dia langsung dilanda berbagai macam pertanyaan

"Ayo jawab hyung.. Apa yang dikatakan manager noona tadi?" tanya Chanyeol mendesak dan mendapatkan jawaban yang membuat mereka bingung

"Habiskan makanan kalian dan pergi tidurlah.. besok adalah hari yang sangat menyeramkan"

Dan mereka hanya bisa mengangguk patuh lalu menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Hhh, ini benar-benar gila" gumam Suho pelan

 **00~ The New Hell Exo ~00**

 **"Aku hanya akan memberitahuakan pada kalian bahwa kalian akan mulai comeback dalam beberapa bulan ini. Dan kalian dilarang keras untuk membuat skandal ataupun berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Kalau ada yang melanggar kalian akan merasakan apa yang namanya neraka"** kata-kata itu selalu tergiang dalam fikiran mereka.. bagaimana tidak, orang yang berinvestasi dengan tempat boyband mereka bernaung sangat misterius. Mereka saja tidak mengetahui wajahnya, apa dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Semuanya sangat membingungkan saat tadi hanya tangan kanannya yang hadir dengan nama yang aneh.

"Perkataannya aneh.." gumam Chanyeol

"Ya, apalagi namanya" timpal Baekhyun

"Apa dia,, psycopath? cara penyampaian pesan atasannya sangat menyeramkan" ucap Chen

"Bukan.. bukan dia, tapi atasannya" jawab Lay menerawang

"Stttts, diamlah.. Kita hanya perlu menanyakan ini pada manager noona." dan Kyungsoo pun angkat bicara

"AAA, sudahlah.. aku mengantuk! ayo kita tidur!" seru Sehun dan langsung mendapat geplakkan sayang dari Xiumin

"Magnae bodoh" ooh, jangan lupa hinaan sayang dari pemuda bakpao itu

Diantara semuanya, hanya Kai yang diam tak banyak bicara. Namun tak bertahan lama karna iya mulai mengambil handphone dan mulai mengotak-atiknya

.

.

.

.

 **01, April 2016**

Gebrakkan meja terdengar didalam ruang pemimpin SM entertainment itu. Para karyawan terkejut bukan main saat melewati ruang tersebut.

"Bastard! Apa maksudmu dengan dating, hah?! Apa kau lupa dengan peraturanku pak tua?!" teriaknya. Wajah menyiratkan amarah yang sudah diubun-ubun

"Mereka berhak mempunyai kekasih, Fran.." jawab Lee Soo Man dengan pelan, sedikit tercekat

Gemeletuk gigi terdengar didalam ruangan itu, R yang melihat atasannya hanya mampu mematung tak berani mendekat

"BEDEBAH! AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENYESALI PERBUATANMU ITU, FUCKER!" Desis orang yang bernama Fran itu tajam

Sebuah senyum pun tetampang jelas diwajah Asianya. Senyum yang mematikan. "Mau bermain-main, hah? baiklah.. tunggu balasanku"

Fran pun keluar diikuti R, diluar banyak pasang mata yang melirik kearah mereka ingin tau. Yah, ternyata ruang kedap suara itu tak mampu menahan teriakkan dari Fran. Oh, ternyata seseorang yang sedang marah sangat menyeramkan.

.

.

Setelah berita dating Kai dan Krystal dikonfirmasi, berita tersebut menyebar luas keseluruh dunia dan berbagai tanggapan positif pun berdatangan tak sedikit juga tanggapan negatif yang menghujat mereka dan beberapa fanpage KaiSoo mulai menutup akun fanpage mereka dan fanpage Kaistal mulai berdatangan.

 **Dorm Exo -** **07.25**

"WHATT, Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" histeris Baekhyun

"Aku hanya melakukan tugas, lagipula tak ada buruknya berpacaran denganya.. dia punya bodi yang sexy" jawab Kai dengan enteng dan mendapat tatapan horor dari member exo lainnya

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tak ada buruknya' hah?! Apa kau tak tau apa peraturan.."

"Sudahlah kyungsoo hyung, aku tak mau membahas ini" potong Kai dan masuk dalam kamar

"hhah, kita akan terkena masalah nanti.." ucap Suho sambil menghela nafas berat

"Memangnya apa kita juga perlu mengikuti peraturan itu? kita saja tidak mengetahui wajahnya.." timpal Chen

"Sepertinya, karna aku juga agak sedikit takut dengan orang itu" jawab Xiumin

"Kai, dia sudah gila" gumam Suho

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukkan pintu yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu mengangetkan mereka. dengan terburu-buru Baekhyun membuka pintu dromnya setelah melihat wajah panik manager noona mereka.

"Ada ap..." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat manager noona mereka masuk dengan tergesa-gesa

"Noona.. Apa.."

"Apa kalian sudah gila?! Kalian akan kena masalah setelah ini! Beberapa fanpage kalian ditutup, berbagai hujattan menghujami kalian.! Kalian mengikari janji kalian pada ExoL dan peraturan darinya! Kalian akan tamat..! Ohh, aku tak tau lagi dengan kalian..hh"

"Kami tidak tau.. selama ini kami tidak tau tentang Kai yang sedang berkencan dan SM mengkonfirnya secara cuma-cuma dan dalam hitungan jam saja" jawab Suho

"Ya ampun.. Apa kalian tau?! Ini akan seperti kasus Baekhyun waktu itu! Apalagi beberapa hari lagi akan ada persidangan Kris dan Luhan" ucap manager noona dan seketika dorm mereka hening

"Apa jangan-jangan, ini pengalihan isu?" pikir mereka

Saat mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing, Kai keluar dari kamar dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam tidak lupa topinya namun Kai tidak memakai masker

"Mau kemana kau, Jongin?" tanya manager noona dan dihiraukan oleh Kai

"Kai!" panggil Lay namun juga dihiraukan leader dance itu

"Sebenarnya sihitam itu mau kemana sih, Suho hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Apa mungkin?" gumam Suho lagi

"Mungkin apa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol

"Dia.. akan melaksanakan tugasnya"

Deg

"Mati kita dari orang itu!" pekik manager noona dan membuat hawa menjadi tegang. Oksigen seakan-akan terhisap entah kemana

Drrtt Drrtt

Dengan takut-takut manager noona mengangkat panggilan tanpa nama tersebut, namun sebelum itu Baekhyun meminta manager noona untuk mengaktifkan speaker agar mereka bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ha-hallo.. Ini siap..."

"Kalian melanggar aturanku"

Mendengar suara tak berat tak nyaring itu membuat mereka bergidik, menelan ludah saja sangat susah untuk mereka

"Ma-maaf, tapi kami tak tau soal itu.." jawab manager noona takut

"Kalian menghancurkan harapan ExoL terutama.." jeda sedikit, dan seketika mereka merinding mendengar kata-kata itu

"Kaum Fundashi dan fujoshi"

"Kalian akan mendapatkan yang setimpal, seme uke ku tersayang.. Oh, dan akan ada hadiah kejuttan untuk kalian"

Dan tawa mengerikan yang mengakhiri percakapan itu sebelum sambungan terputus

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N : Hay,, Ca balik lagi.. Plis jangan marah sama ca yah krna ca hiatusnya kelamaan :#**

 **Ca bawa cerita baru.. Semoga suka yah.. Ca tunggu review dari readers juseyoo semuaaa.. hehe, klo reviewnya banyak ca bakalan lanjuttin nih cerita ^^ klo nggak.. yasudahlah..**

 **Ini juga cerita yang ca ambil dari skandal-skandal nyata.. jangan baper yoo. tapi tenang,, cerita ini ada bumbu-bumbu ide gila ca :D**

 **Sekian..**

 **Jangan Lupa review yah.. klo mau berteman atau apa gitu ama ca, kalian bisa follow akun ignya Ca**

 **Njanicbhhks**

 **EX...ODUSSSS**


End file.
